His Destiny
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Song-fic. Just a happy ending for Chloe and Davis. How it should have happened.


**Title: His Destiny**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Davis Bloome/Chloe Sullivan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters. If I did season 8 would not have ended the way it did for Chloe and Davis.**

**Summary: A song fic. A happily ever after for Chloe and Davis.**

**AN: If you were disappointed about how they ended the Davis and Chloe realationship like I was, then this should make you feel better! It's sappy and really fluffy but I am a hopeless romantic at heart!**

Davis couldn't beleive that this day had finally come. He had waited all his life for this moment. He had waited for her all his life. The first time he had seen here two years ago, it had been a mess of screaming people, smoke and ash, the result of a disastrous bus accident. That all disappeared though when he layed his eyes on her. Time had seemed to freeze and everyone around them vanished. He knew at that moment that she was the only woman for him. He hadn't even know her name, but that didn't matter to him.

She had been a light in his darkened life, leading him from the dark that had consumed him his whole life and into the light. They had connected instantly and he thought his heart had been ripped out when he learned that this beautiful angel was engaged to another man. He did not allow that to stop him from being her friend though. He knew from the moment he saw her that he needed her in his life, even if it was only as a friend.

_I swear by the the moon  
And the stars in the sky  
And i swear like the  
Shadow that's by your side_

Things had gotten complicated. He realized that they could never just be friends. She had tried to deny that she had feelings for him. She didn't want to hurt her fiancee, Jimmy Olsen. It had all changed for them when he kissed her. It had been the day after she lost her memories of everyone except for him. She had come to him scared and alone. She only remembered him and told him he had become her whole world. His heart had soared at those words.

He had went against his better judgement and taken back to her friends, back to Jimmy because he knew deep down that they could help her. He had struggled with that decision afterwards. The darkness in him, the beast had screamed out against him. It wanted him to take her away and never look back. It wanted to make sure that he claimed her as his forever. Davis had gone against his desires though. He didn't want to take the chance that he may hurt her. She was better than him, she deserved better than him.

_I see the questions in your  
eyes  
I know what's waiting on your mind  
You can be sure i know my part  
'Cause i stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though i make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart_

When she found out about the monster in him, she hadn't been afraid or discusted. She hadn't wanted to run from him. She wanted to help him. She had went against everyone she loved, and she did it for him. He had been humbled by her decision to do everything in her power to save him. And she truly had saved him. She hid him in the basement of the Talon coffee shop, and even fought against the Justice League when they were going to kill him.

She had used something that she called black kryptonite to split him from the beast. It had been the most painful thing he had ever experianced. His body literally being ripped in two. He thought he was going to die. Heck he had wanted to die. Then he had looked into her eyes and knew he had something to fight for, something to live for. So he had endured the pain that tore it's way threw his body, he did it for her because he knew that even if he died and was allowed in heaven, it wouldn't be heaven for him unless she was with him._  
_

_And i swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky i'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there for better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And i swear_

When he had first woken up, she had been with him holding his hand. He saw Jimmy standing behind them and was suprised when the young photographer came over to him and told him that he now knew that Chloe was never really his. He had just been taking care of her until Davis came along. Jimmy told him that he was sorry for how he acted before. He had been hurt and jealous to think of Chloe with someone else. He said that Davis was a good man. He said to take care of Chloe for him. And then he appologized, actually appologized for the way he treated him. It hadn't been Davis's fault that he had a monster in him before. And then he left. __

I'll give you every thing i can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when (and when) just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if i still care  
'Cause as the time turnes the page  
My love won't ever age at all

There first official date as a couple had been akward. He still felt that he wasn't man enough for her. He still took blame for the carnage that beast had caused before Clark could finally destroy it. Davis had decided to tell Chloe that they couldn't be together. He had planned to tell her that she deserved better than him. He loved her so much that he was willing to live a life that would be hell without her. He just wanted her to be happy. He didn't want her to stuck with someone who had a past like his.

She didn't give him a chance to break it off. She had known him so well, that the instant she saw him she knew what he had been planning. She had placed her hands on her hips and proceeded to tell him off. She ripped into him about how he needed to get over what happened in the past. That it wasn't his fault and he needed to realize that. Then after she had efficiently told him off, she had kissed him senseless.

He knew after that moment, that he could never leave her. That was what he loved about her. She saw good in everyone. She had made him the better man. She made him be the man he knew he wanted to be for the rest of his life. She was his purity. She was his savior.__

And i swear (i swear) by the moon  
And the stars in the sky i'll be there (i'll be there)  
I swear (and i swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (i'll be there) for better or worse  
Till death do us part i'll love you  
With every single beat of my heart and i swear

It was a year after there first date that he had almost lost her. She had been attacked by one of her former Isis patients and was in a coma for two weeks. Those had been the worst weeks of Davis's entire life. He had been a complete mess. He had not once left her side. He stayed with her day and night. The nurses and doctors didn't dare throw him out for his own safety. They were afraid that if they made him leave, even if only for a few hours, that he may crack under the stress.

When she had finally woken up, the first words out of his mouth had been, "Will you marry me?"

She had lit up his heart with her sweet smile as she replied. "I thought you would never ask me! I would have married you a year ago." And that was how they ended up at the spot they were today.__

And i swear (i swear) by the moon  
And the stars in the sky i'll be there (i'll be there)  
I swear (and i swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (i'll be there)  
For better or worse (better or worse)  
Till death do us part i'll love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
I swear i swear i swear 

"And do you Davis Bloome take Chloe Sullivan to be your wife, for better or worse, sickness or health until death you do part?" The minister asked.

Davis looked into her eyes as he spoke the words he had wanted to say since the first day he had seen her. "I do."

The minister continued. "By the state of Kansas I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

So Davis leaned down to kiss her, knowing that this was only the start of a wonderful life together. He had never beleived in destiny before, but he did now. He had found his in a spunky blonde named Chloe Sullivan._  
_


End file.
